Rencontre fortuite à la piscine
by Yami Aku
Summary: Quand son meilleur ami l'oblige à se rendre à la piscine, Draco est loin de s'imaginer ce qui va lui arriver. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son manoir ou peut-être pas. Slash HPDM


**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.

**Genre :** Ne prends pas en compte le tome 7, vie quotidienne après guerre

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Remerciement :** Umbre 77 qui joue le rôle de ma bêta pour cet OS.

**Blabla :** Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas morte, un peu out depuis deux ans seulement.

**Rencontre fortuite à la piscine**

La guerre était finie depuis maintenant 5 ans et tout le monde avait repris une vie normale. Du moins, ce que l'on pouvait appeler de normal. Le monde sorcier s'était reconstruit depuis la chute du Lord noir. Aussi vite que la première fois qu'il l'avait cru mort. Harry Potter avait fait la une de la presse pendant un long moment et comme toujours, tout c'était calmé et on ne parlait plus de lui. Il fallait dire aussi que le fait de ne pas donner de signe de vie du côté sorcier aidait fortement à le faire oublier. Et c'est de loin ce qu'il espérait. Il aimait la magie, mais il voulait quitter cette étiquette qui lui collait à la peau.

Il ne travaillait donc pas, ayant refusé un poste au ministère de la magie, il avait décidé de se consacrer quelque temps à lui seul et il comptait avec l'aide d'Hermione, écrire un livre relatant la guerre et son déroulement tout en restituant les hommes dans leur vrai rôle. Il faisait ça pour Sirius avant tout et pour ses amis tombés sur le front.

Hermione, quant à elle, était enceinte de Ron et donc prit une pause dans ses études de médicomagie afin d'aider totalement son meilleur ami dans son entreprise qui était assez dure à réaliser. Que ce soit dans l'écriture, comme dans le concept. Il ne serait pas difficile pour eux de trouver un éditeur en sachant que c'était Harry Potter l'auteur, mais il fallait que ce soit quelque chose qui soit vraiment reconnu comme une œuvre réaliste sur la guerre et non comme invention pure et dure. Son mari d'ailleurs les soutenait dans cette tâche, recueillant quelques indices et faits grâce à son métier d'auror. Même après 5 ans, il restait quelques mangemorts à traquer et des problèmes à droite et à gauche, mineurs, certes, mais qu'il fallait tout de même arranger.

Il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à encaisser le couple que formaient sa sœur et son petit ami. Elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry était tombée dans les bras de Blaise Zabini. Elle avait trouvé en lui, quelqu'un qui avait vraiment des sentiments amoureux et non fraternels. Le beau black était tout comme le roux, auror. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à faire comprendre qu'étant à Serpentard, il n'avait pas été du côté mangemort, vu que dès la mort de Dumbledore, il avait rejoint l'Ordre pour lutter aux côtés d'Harry qui au départ ne voulait pas d'eux.

Puis c'était grâce à lui que Draco Malfoy, à présent son meilleur ami, les avait rejoins et avait joué un rôle capital dans la guerre. Espion alors qu'il avait peur et qu'il était pris par les remords de son acte. Blaise avait tout fait pour le faire rejoindre leur groupe après s'être fait passer pour un apprenti mangemort au sein de la communauté du Lord noir. Draco Malfoy à présent vivait au manoir, l'Ordre avait su parfaitement le discréditer devant le Ministère. Seulement, il ne supportait pas le regard des autres sur lui, sur son nom, sur sa famille, alors il restait enfermé chez lui, préférant étudier la musique toute la journée.

C'est donc ainsi que la routine de chacun s'était installée et allait se briser pour un certain blond bien trop associable au goût de son meilleur ami.

C'était donc par une merveilleuse journée de la mi-juin, un jeudi plus exactement, où la chaleur était étouffante, qu'une visite impromptue se fit au Manoir. Alors que Draco était tranquillement installé au frais dans la bibliothèque, à lire un livre sur les premiers violons sorciers, Blaise poussa la porte en s'épongeant le front.

- Il fait vraiment bon ici comparé à dehors.

- C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas dehors Blaise. Fit Draco sans même relever le nez de son livre.

- C'est tout de même agréable de profiter du soleil.

- Tu te contredis mon cher.

- Il fait chaud, mais c'est tout de même plaisant d'être dehors pour profiter des rares fois où il fait ce temps là.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse alors Blaise continua.

- D'ailleurs je me mettrais bien les pieds dans l'eau avec une bonne glace. Pas toi ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Non parce que c'est vraiment un temps à…

Le livre se ferma aussi sec et fut posé sur la table. Blaise sentit qu'il avait atteint son but. Draco le regardait, blasé.

- Viens-en aux faits.

Son meilleur ami se tourna alors totalement vers lui en souriant.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller à la piscine ?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux pour montrer qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir parfaitement entendu.

- Je te propose d'aller à la piscine. Pour te baigner. Pour t'amuser. Pour sortir de ce foutu manoir.

En fait, il avait bien compris.

- Pas envie ! 

Et il reprit son livre pour débuter le chapitre suivant sur la conception d'un violon. Blaise remit dans son dos une des ses longues tresses noires et s'approcha du bureau pour retirer le livre des mains du blond.

- On va le faire autrement. Je ne te le propose pas, c'est obligatoire.

- Vraiment ? Parce que tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?

- Non, mais j'en ai marre de te voir terré dans cette bibliothèque.

- Elle est très bien cette…

- Draco, tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire. J'aimerais que tu sortes. Même pour ton anniversaire tu n'as pas voulu qu'on te le fête.

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

- Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais que tu sortes un peu prendre l'air. Tu vas finir par prendre racine ici.

Draco soupira avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on fête son anniversaire, c'était tout de même à lui de décider. Bon il était d'accord, il n'avait pas joué franc jeu. Il avait jeté sur le Manoir un sort qui ne permettait pas à la moindre personne de rentrer et cela durant 24 heures. Sort bien sûr muni d'une potion. Blaise lui en avait voulu ensuite. Mais il pouvait comprendre que de passer toute une journée avec le groupe constitué que de Gryffondors ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Même s'il n'avait rien contre eux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Et puis il avait toujours essayé d'esquiver, cette fois il avait réussi. Il pouvait bien lui laisser une année la tranquillité de fêter son anniversaire sans bruit, sans monde, seul.

- S'il te plait Draco. Et puis je serais le seul Serpentard si jamais tu ne viens pas.

Le blond fit un pas en arrière, un sourcil relevé.

- Hors de question que je ne vienne s'il n'y a que des Gryffondors.

- S'il te plait Dray. Tu me dois bien ça pour tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi.

Et là, il savait qu'en évoquant ça, il gagnerait à coup sûr.

- C'est bas Zabini.

- N'est pas Serpentard qui veut.

Il avait raison. Et Draco le savait pertinemment pour le subir à chaque fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco fermait la porte du manoir. Il était vêtu assez étrangement. A vrai dire, quand on arrivait au Manoir, les grandes grilles, le parc immense et l'habitation aussi vieille que la famille Malfoy ne laissaient pas du tout prédire la vision du maître des lieux en ce jour.

Blaise lui avait joyeusement annoncé que la piscine était du côté moldu et que par conséquent, il devait s'habiller pour. Et puis, il n'avait pas d'excuse pour disparaître, le regard des autres ne pouvait pas le déranger, il serait dans un endroit où personne ne le connaîtrait pour son rôle durant la guerre.

Il avait donc revêtu une chemise blanche légère couvrant sa peau, un pantacourt bleu pâle et un bob le protégeant du soleil de cette même couleur qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Il s'était déjà habillé de manière moldue, Blaise l'avait déjà traîné hors du Manoir pour l'obliger à sortir, le plus souvent accompagné bien sûr des amis de Ginny. Après tout, la petite amie du Serpentard avait une famille, même si eux n'en avaient plus. Elle avait voulu qu'il en devienne membre. Et le blond avait été entraîné dans le sillage.

- On va y aller en portoloin et ensuite, nous prendrons le bus.

Le blond arqua un sourcil en entendant la phrase.

- Le bus ?

- Oui, le bus. Tu sais ce truc rouge qui circule dans les rues de Londres.

- Je ne suis pas débile Blaise, je sais ce que c'est un bus.

- Dans ce cas ne pose pas de question.

Ils sortirent du parc, et Blaise le mena au portoloin. Une fois actionné, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre. Draco porta sa main à sa bouche en soupirant.

- C'est écoeurant.

- Que veux-tu, la ville avec cette chaleur, c'est un four. Et puis la pollution.

- Tu voulais plutôt me tuer que de m'emmener à la piscine.

- Mais non. Allez viens, le bus va pas tarder.

Draco le suivit à contre cœur jusqu'à l'arrêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci passa. Blaise regardait son meilleur ami taper du pied. Apparemment, il était de très bonne humeur, la journée promettait. Ils se placèrent tranquillement et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Après un feu rouge, Blaise se tourna vers le blond.

- Tu comptes faire la tête toute la journée ?

- Je me disais juste que j'aurais du rester au Manoir.

- Allons Dray, il fait beau, faut sortir.

- Il fait trop chaud pour moi.

- Toujours à te plaindre. Tu verras, à la piscine, il fera plus frais.

- Si tu le dis.

Blaise soupira devant l'entêtement de son ami à ne pas vouloir jouer dans le social. Ce n'était tout de même pas difficile, de sourire et de laisser de côté les soucis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils descendirent. Autant dire tout de suite que Draco n'avait pas desserré les dents du reste du trajet. Ils traversèrent quelques rues et la piscine apparut enfin devant eux. C'était un grand bâtiment entouré par un petit parc. Apparemment, un grand toboggan s'y trouvait aussi. Draco enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête en soupirant. La journée allait être trop longue à son goût.

Blaise le mena au guichet où il lui paya sa place. Pas que le blond était d'accord, mais ainsi, il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin alors qu'on venait de lui prendre sa place. Ils passèrent ensuite par les vestiaires. Draco ne retira en tout et pour tout, rien. Blaise le regarda d'un œil septique mais le laissa faire. Ses vêtements à la main, le black lui montra le chemin. Ils débouchèrent alors sur une piscine extérieure, entourée d'herbe où les personnes s'installaient pour faire bronzette. C'était un cadre agréable, si on omettait le monde qui s'y trouvait.

- Ils sont là-bas, viens !

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise alla à l'encontre d'une rouquine trempée de la tête au pied. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami le trempant totalement.

- Bonjour ma belle.

- Alors tu as réussi ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

Elle lui offrit un sourire encore plus grand que le premier et posa son regard sur Draco qui regardait le vide.

- Ne t'attend pas à le voir dans l'eau.

- Au moins, il est sortit de chez lui.

- Oui, c'est un premier point.

Ils se regardèrent puis Ginny vint saluer Draco qui lui rendit son bonjour sans vraiment donner de bonne volonté. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, bien trop habituée à la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci. Elle se retourna plutôt vers Blaise en lui prenant la main.

- On est installé là-bas. Venez.

Ils la suivirent et découvrirent le petit coin où ils étaient tous installés. Il y avait un arbre pas trop loin pour avoir un peu d'ombre, les serviettes étaient disposées de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se parler sans soucis tout en accueillant le soleil. Draco nota qu'il y avait neuf places. Luna était assise sur sa serviette, lisant un livre sur il ne voulait surtout pas savoir quoi.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. On avait dit 14 heures ici. Mais bon comme vous êtes un peu en avance aussi.

Luna releva le nez de son livre et les salua poliment avant d'y replonger. Ginny leur montra deux serviettes pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles étaient pour eux. Blaise posa alors ses vêtements dessus avant de prendre dans ses bras sa rouquine. Draco lui, se laissa carrément tomber dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de personne arriva. Le blond releva la tête pour voir avec qui il allait devoir passer l'après midi. Ron vint saluer chaleureusement Blaise.

- Enfin là, vieux !

- Comme tu vois.

Puis il posa ses yeux sur Draco.

- Il est tout de même venu.

- Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités.

Draco, qui écoutait distraitement ce qu'on disait, maugréa. Hermione suivit Ron, son ventre arrondit lui allait à merveille. Elle était même radieuse. Puis, Neville serra la main de Blaise avant d'aller retrouver Luna pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Harry donna une accolade au black qui sourit.

- Alors toi aussi tu es sorti de ta tanière.

- Pour une sortie comme celle-ci, je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi. Et puis il fait trop beau.

- Ah si je pouvais entendre ça de la bouche d'une certaine autre personne.

Harry sourit et posa son regard sur Draco. Le blond du bien admettre, que le soleil avait fait du bien au brun. Sa peau était légèrement plus halée faisant ressortir ses yeux vert brillant. Il portait un maillot de bain de couleur bouteille et avait l'air en pleine forme. Il allait la sentir passer sa sortie.

- Salut Blaise.

Draco se figea en entendant la voix si bien connue de Colin Crivey. Il se maudit en pensant que ce foutu photographe, accro à Harry Potter était de la sortie. C'était bien sa veine.

- Voila, tout le monde est donc là. On va se baigner. Proposa Ginny en levant le bras vers le ciel.

- Avec plaisir ma chérie.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main pour aller vers les bassins. Songeant à quelque chose, il fit demi-tour et se campa devant Draco.

- Tu viens ?

- Je suis très bien ici. Je me baignerais plus tard.

- J'y compte bien.

Et il repartit tout aussi vite. Draco les regarda donc faire et resta en compagnie de Luna qui lisait toujours son livre. Un petit temps passa, puis celle-ci posa son livre pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Elle le tendit ensuite à Draco.

- Tiens.

Le blond prit le livre qu'elle lui tendit et lu le titre. C'était un livre sur les derniers instruments loufoques inventés pour faire de la musique.

- Tu devrais le lire, c'est très intéressant.

Et elle retourna à sa propre lecture. Restant ainsi avec le livre, il se dit que quitte à s'ennuyer autant lire quelque chose. Et puis ça parlait d'instruments de musique. Il s'allongea donc et débuta sa lecture. Une ombre et des gouttes lui tombant sur le dos lui firent relever la tête.

- C'est pas vrai, je te fais pas sortir pour que tu te remettes à lire.

- Tu m'as dit de venir à la piscine, c'est ce que j'ai fais. A présent, fiche-moi la paix.

- Certainement pas. On t'attend nous dans le bassin.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de moi.

- Allez Dray, fait pas ton rabat joie. Viens te tremper un peu, tu es en nage.

Draco soupira et posa le livre sur la serviette. Il remarqua à ce moment que Luna n'était plus là. Il se releva et acquiesça.

- Je viens au bassin mais c'est tout.

- Ouais ouais.

Blaise le mena là où ils étaient et Draco s'assit sur le rebord, les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'au cheville. Une tête rousse apparue.

- Tu aurais pu au moins te mettre en maillot.

- Je n'ai pas l'attention de me baigner.

Ginny soupira avant de repartir faire quelques longueurs. Harry et Ron qui se faisaient des passes avec un ballon se tournèrent vers Blaise lorsque celui-ci les rejoignit.

- Malfoy n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si.

Il leur montra le rebord de la piscine ou le blond jouait avec l'eau en battant des pieds.

- Il ne nous rejoint pas.

- Apparemment non.

- Il aurait pu retirer ses vêtements.

Harry brisa la conversation entre Ron et Blaise en jetant le ballon prés du blond qui fut éclaboussé. Draco releva alors la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

- Tu le fais exprès.

- Désolé, J'ai mal fait la passe à Ron.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été un bon lanceur.

- Parce que tu penses pouvoir mieux faire, toi.

- Parfaitement.

- Dans ce cas montre le nous.

Draco releva un sourcil et avisa Blaise et Ron qui regardaient l'affrontement.

- Non.

Harry paru étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sourd Potter. Je n'irais pas dans l'eau.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

- Je suis allergique au chlore lorsque celui-ci est trop fort.

Encore un mensonge stupide mais qui au moins avait une logique. Harry ne parut cependant pas du tout en accord avec ces dires.

- Il n'y pratiquement pas de chlore dans cette piscine.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille de venir.

- Même pas en rêve Potter.

Et Draco porta son regard sur autre chose pour lui signifier la fin de leur discussion. Le brun haussa les épaules et rejoignit Blaise et Ron.

- Alors ?

- Monsieur est allergique au chlore.

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Décidément, il est vraiment de mauvaise foi. Je l'ai déjà emmené une fois à la piscine. Jamais il ne m'a parlé d'allergie au chlore. Et puis il adore l'eau.

- Ben, va le lui dire.

- Il ne m'écoutera pas.

Ils recommencèrent à jouer essayant de trouver un moyen de faire venir le blond dans l'eau, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. De son côté Draco fixait un point invisible à l'horizon. Il y avait trop de monde, il faisait trop chaud et il en avait marre d'être ici. Il sentait le soleil lui taper dessus et rester sur place avec seulement les pieds dans l'eau devenait un enfer. Hermione qui le voyait ainsi le rejoignit.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec les autres ?

- Pas envie.

- Allons Draco, ça ne sert à rien de rester sur place. Tu vas cuire.

- C'est pour ça que j'aurais préféré rester chez moi.

Elle sourit avant de caresser son ventre.

- Moi aussi avec cette chaleur j'aurais préféré rester chez moi. Mais ça me faisait plaisir de revoir tout le monde.

- Il te reste combien de temps ?

- 4 mois.

- C'est pour bientôt alors.

Hermione remarqua la petite étincelle dans les yeux du blond.

- Oui.

- Ce sera ?

- Une fille. Une petite sorcière que nous avons décidé d'appeler Jade.

- C'est joli.

- C'est notre petit trésor.

Draco esquissa un sourire avant de demander du regard s'il pouvait toucher. Elle le lui accorda et doucement, avec une grande précaution, il posa sa main à plat. Hermione sourit de plus belle en voyant à quel point le blond avait des gestes tendres et délicats.

- Si Ron pouvait être aussi doux que toi.

- C'est une brute ce mec.

- Oh il sait être tout à fait charmant tu sais.

- J'en doute pas, sinon elle ne serait pas là.

Hermione acquiesça. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un rouquin apparut dans leur champ de vision.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais Malfoy ?

- Ça se voit.

- Ne la touche pas tu pourrais faire une bêtise.

Draco hocha la tête de dépit et retira sa main tout aussi délicatement qu'elle s'était posée. Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda son mari.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Ron.

- Mais…

- C'est moi qui ai donné la permission à Draco de le faire. Et lui au moins, ce n'est pas une brute.

Et elle se leva sur ses mots pour rejoindre sa serviette. Ron resta en arrière sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Draco le contempla amusé avant de se recevoir un regard noir.

- Avoue ça t'amuse de foutre le bordel.

- Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici moi, Weasley.

Et sur ses mots, Draco se releva et quitta le rebord de la piscine pour sa serviette. Blaise qui le voyait faire, s'approcha du roux, le regard mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Moi, mais rien, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il prend la mouche tout de suite.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Harry, dis-lui toi.

Mais le brun ne quittait pas des yeux le blond. Celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas envie de donner du sien aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé qu'il s'amuse avec eux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient été en froid dans le passé, qu'ils avaient réussi à se rapprocher un peu, que cette impression de mur entre eux devait rester éternellement. Et puis, Harry ne pouvait pas mentir. Revoir Draco après un moment lui avait fait chaud au cœur, surtout à la piscine. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas au courant que le blond était plutôt beau garçon et accessoirement, tout à fait son type en matière de physique. Moins de caractère, mais ça pouvait s'arranger. Remarquant à quoi il pensait, il plongea d'un coup sous l'eau. Le soleil devait commencer à sérieusement lui taper sur le système pour qu'il délire à ce point. Enfin, il ne délirait qu'à moitié.

Lorsqu'il remonta, Ron était en train de se batailler avec Blaise sur ce qui venait de se passer. Décidant de les laisser se crier dessus, il quitta le bassin pour rejoindre sa serviette et subsidiairement, l'ombre de l'arbre. Il en était sûr, le soleil tapait trop fort. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller bien loin, il fut arrêté par le clic d'un appareil photo sorcier. Il se tourna en soupirant vers Colin qui lui souriait.

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser quelques secondes cet appareil.

- Non. Il faut que je prenne un max de photo, parce que cette situation n'est pas prête de se reproduire.

- Colin !

- C'est vrai.

Le plus jeune lui fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre une photo et de s'approcher pour lui parler.

Assit sur sa serviette, Draco regardait les deux garçons discuter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, enfin si, il ne supportait pas Colin. Ce gamin avec sa manie de prendre des photos d'Harry Potter tout le temps et de lui tourner autour comme un vautour en quête de nourriture l'écoeurait. Et c'était le cas de le dire. Ce reporter de la Gazette sorcière était toujours à la recherche du moindre ragot et on était pratiquement certain que les photos de l'article en question seraient de lui. Et encore plus si on mentionnait Harry Potter. Il s'évertuait d'ailleurs toujours à parler de lui. Harry avait beau tenter de faire profil bas et de se faire ainsi oublier, il était certain que Colin allait ressortir quelque chose à ce moment pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Ne supportant plus de voir le petit reporter tourner autour du brun avec les yeux brillants quelqu'un venant de voir le dernier balai sortit, il se leva et retourna au bassin. Il posa ses pieds dans l'eau et recommença son manège. Une jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ruisselante d'eau, elle portait un petit bikini rose pastel et sa peau était halée. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entamer la discussion.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, vous venez pour la première fois ?

Draco la regarda un instant, elle était plutôt mignonne mais pas vraiment son genre. Puis ses orbes se posèrent sur Colin et Harry. Une sensation au cœur lui fit mal. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine. La jeune femme s'inquiéta alors.

- Vous avez un problème. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer où se trouve l'infirmerie.

- C'est bon, ça va passer.

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de retirer sa main. Ça ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait ça. Il releva la tête et cette fois ci, le plus jeune avait attrapé le bras du brun pour lui montrer quelque chose. N'y tenant plus, il se tourna vers la jeune fille totalement.

- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter.

- C'est mon devoir vous savez. Je suis maître nageur.

- Vraiment ?

Elle lui montra le petit bracelet orange fluo qui ornait son poignet.

- Et oui. Avec ce temps, ça court un peu dans tous les sens.

- Ce ne doit pas être simple.

- En effet. Et encore, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de classes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la dénommé Nadia repartait vagabonder sur les bords de la piscine afin de surveiller tout le monde. Draco la regarda un moment, elle avait de la conversation et était prévenante. Elle avait eu peur qu'il s'ennuie ou alors qu'il ne sache pas nager et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas aller dans l'eau. Il l'avait rassurée en lui disant juste qu'il irait un peu plus tard. En train de rêvasser, il ne vit pas Blaise passer discrètement derrière lui.

- Alors on drague.

- Blaise.

- Et oui c'est moi – il lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre un air penaud – Tu m'excuses Dray, mais je tiens plus.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était poussé dans l'eau complètement habillé. Le contact fut saisissant entre le liquide et la chaleur qu'il avait emmagasinée en restant assit en plein soleil. Remontant à la surface, il recracha l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler avant de chercher à tâtons son chapeau.

- Blaise je vais te tuer !

- Mais oui mais oui. Maintenant tu es dans l'eau.

- Je te jure.

Sa main rencontra le bob et il le mit sur sa tête. Un rire se fit entendre à sa gauche et il se tourna vers un Ron hilare de la situation. Ne trouvant pas ça drôle pour un sou, Draco le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Weasel !

- Ta soi-disant allergie.

Les joues du blond se colorèrent légèrement alors qu'en rageant il tentait de se hisser sur le bord de la piscine.

- Allez Dray, maintenant tu peux bien venir te baigner.

Il allait se retourner pour dire quelque chose mais ne pu rien ajouter. Il était déjà tirer en arrière et retournait entièrement dans le bassin. Sur le bord, alors que Ron se tenait difficilement pour rire, Harry fit son apparition en compagnie de Colin.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Et bien…Blaise a… on va dire…obligé Malfoy à se baigner.

Les orbes émeraude se posèrent sur le blond qui se débattait dans les bras du black pour remonter. Lorsqu'enfin il réussit à se hisser, il soupira en regardant l'étendu des dégâts. Harry ne décrocha pas son regard du corps du Serpentard. Sa chemise blanche était plus que transparente et lui collait relativement bien au corps, ses mèches blondes barraient son front alors qu'il retirait son bob pour l'essorer. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer : Draco Malfoy était vraiment un bel homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas se déshabiller pour se baigner avec eux.

Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin que Neville arrivait un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Je viens de faire trois fois le méga toboggan. Il est extra.

Le jeune homme montra l'énorme tube au loin avant de voir la situation actuelle. Il fronça le nez en demandant.

- Il se passe quoi ?

Ginny qui sortait de l'eau lui résuma vaguement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ron en profita pour rajouter une petite touche amère concernant Draco et une soi-disant allergie tout ça pour ne pas se mouiller mais il fut coupé par Hermione qui ne supportait pas les gamineries de son mari. Quand au blond, il se retenait de ne pas envoyer quelque chose de cinglant en réponse. Harry qui lui semblait intéressé par ce que venait de dire Neville l'incita à reprendre.

- Oui, ce toboggan est vraiment sympa. Ça ne va pas extrêmement vite, mais ça donne tout de même des frissons.

- Faut que je l'essaie. Fit Ginny en sautillant sur place.

- Allons ma puce, bien sûr qu'on va y aller.

Blaise passa un bras autour de la taille de sa copine avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Tu veux venir aussi ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Si Nev' dit que c'est bien.

- C'est vraiment pas mal du tout. D'ailleurs – Neville posa son regard sur Ron qui était toujours dans l'eau – Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller avec moi tout à l'heure.

Se voyant acculé, le rouquin prit un air pour montrer qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Le problème c'est que ça aurait pu passer inaperçu si un blond qui voulait prendre sa revanche n'avait pas été dans le coin.

- Alors comme ça, on a peur d'un petit toboggan.

- Mais pas du tout. S'offusqua Ron.

- C'est ça c'est ça, alors dans ce cas, tu m'y accompagneras sans soucis.

Ginny se retint de rire et Blaise déposa un petit baiser dans son cou tout en murmurant un « Draco ne lâchera pas ».

- Je…

- Weasley, ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment peur.

- Moi ? Non mais tu rigoles. Je le fais quand tu veux ce toboggan.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en observant son meilleur ami partir au quart de tour.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je pose mes affaires et on y va.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit les serviettes pour se dévêtir. Il se retrouva en maillot bleu océan. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, Harry comprit tout de suite la réticence du blond à se mettre en tenu si légère. Avec le temps, tout le monde avait oublié que le Serpentard avait tenté de faire disparaître la marque à coup de lacération et que les marques se trouvaient encore là. Tout comme la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le dos le long de la colonne vertébrale et qui avait failli le faire finir ses jours en fauteuil roulant. Draco avait un souci de l'esthétique qu'eux n'avaient pas et s'était rattaché à trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait cependant pas pu se résigner à masquer les cicatrices. Il avait du mal à tourner la page.

- Weasel, me dis pas que tu as peur ?

Harry soupira en voyant le blond marcher en tête vers le toboggan. Ils montèrent tous ensemble l'échelle. Le blond fut le premier sur la plate forme et regardait le roux monter lentement. Une fois en haut, il savoura la vision des jambes qui tremblaient. Ils attendirent que le couple devant passe puis le blond fit une petite révérence.

- Je t'en prie.

Ron respira un grand coup avant de lever la tête.

- Ne sois pas pressé Malfoy, je vais le faire.

- Mais j'y compte bien – il laissa une toute petite pause se faire puis sourit – en fait non, je vais passer avant, comme ça je pourrais voir ta tête à l'arrivée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'élança dans le tube. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Son corps atterrit durement tout de même dans l'eau et il ressortit en recrachant un peu du liquide. D'un mouvement souple de la main, il remit une de ses mèches avant de sourire en regardant le tube. Il se déplaça pour assister à l'arriver du rouquin. Assis sur le bord, il le vit sortir de l'eau aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

Il reçu un regard noir alors qu'une troisième personne arrivait. Harry émergea pour prendre place prés du blond qui savourait l'état du roux. Blaise et Ginny arrivèrent peu de temps après, ensembles.

- C'est GEANT !

Blaise déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie qui battait les bras dans l'air pour montrer qu'elle avait adoré.

- On retourne dans le bassin maintenant ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron qui était debout, ses jambes encore flageolantes.

- Ouais, on te rejoint.

Ginny et Blaise sortirent pour le suivre, alors que Draco allait lui amorcer une retraite, une main forte attrapa son poignet. Il tourna son visage vers celui d'Harry qui avait un petit sourire qu'il n'aimait absolument pas.

- Où crois-tu aller ?

- Me sécher, pourquoi, cela te pose un problème Potter ?

- A vrai dire – son sourire s'agrandit – un peu oui.

- Et en quoi ?

- Et bien, ce serait bête si maladroitement je laissais glisser que tu as trafiqué magiquement le toboggan juste pour le passage de Ron.

Draco soupira, il savait bien que quelqu'un le remarquerait. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de magie sans baguette et avec en plus Harry Potter dans les parages, c'était pas gagné. Il soupira résigné, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec le brun qui avait l'air d'avoir particulièrement envie de remporter la manche.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien – il fit semblant de chercher – que tu restes dans l'eau avec nous.

- C'est tout ?

Harry se délecta du visage surpris du blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il demande une chose si simple.

- Oui.

- Comme tu veux.

Et gardant toujours le poignet du blond dans sa main, Harry le traîna jusqu'au bassin où Blaise fut heureux de voir que le brun avait réussit quelque chose où eux avaient échoué. Ginny lui donna un petit coup de coude pour lui montrer que Draco ne l'avait pas encore fait lâcher, signe qu'il tolérait la présence d'Harry. Ce qui était un fait rare, car peu de personne pouvait toucher Draco Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre et notamment depuis l'incident de sa cicatrice dans le dos.

L'après midi se termina donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Draco se prit rapidement aux différents jeux. Ils organisèrent une balle au prisonnier, puis une sorte de mini volley dans le bassin avec un filet pour cet effet. Personne ne fit attention au temps qui s'écoulait, ni au soleil qui tapait toujours énormément. Vers les cinq heures, Hermione et Luna vinrent les chercher afin qu'ils grignotent un petit quelque chose. Ils furent tous rapidement installés autour de quelques gâteaux pour la plus part fait maison. Colin ne cessa une nouvelle fois de mitrailler Harry mais en profita pour avoir tout le monde. Draco dut se mordre plusieurs fois la lèvre pour ne pas écraser la part du succulent crumble aux pommes dans sa figure. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ça énervait un peu tout le monde. Puis ils retournèrent dans l'eau pour s'amuser encore un peu avant que la fermeture approche.

Le moment de partir arriva cependant bien vite et tous commencèrent à remballer. Alors que Draco remettait sa chemise sur son dos, il sentit une légère douleur sur sa peau. Il plissa les yeux et reprit une expression tout à fait normale pour que personne ne le remarque. Malgré tous ses efforts, cela n'échappa pas à une personne.  
Ils se dirent donc au revoir, se promirent une autre sortie comme celle-ci puis chacun reprit le chemin de chez soi. Draco, Ginny et Blaise prirent le bus pour rejoindre un endroit beaucoup moins civilisé afin de pouvoir transplaner cette fois-ci. Arrivés dans une ruelle vide, ils se quittèrent pour de bon.

Draco arriva devant la grande grille du manoir et soupira. Il voulut la pousser mais gémit de douleur. C'était ça faire le malin dans l'eau sous un soleil de plomb sans protection. Il allait le sentir passer surtout qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi se soigner chez lui et faire une petite potion d'apaisement lui prendrait au moins deux bonnes heures. Soupirant, il passa la porte et la referma avant de savourer la fraîcheur des lieux. D'un pas traînant, il se rendit jusqu'à l'escalier afin de pouvoir aller se changer mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit se retourner. Qui pouvait le déranger alors qu'il venait de rentrer ? La mélodie se fit de nouveau entendre et il soupira énervé.

- C'est bon, j'arrive.

D'un pas rapide, il traversa le couloir et le hall avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber sur le visage halé et les yeux bien verts d'une personne bien connue.

- Potter ?

Le brun brandit fièrement un tube de crème après solaire moldu.

- Ce n'est peut être pas aussi efficace que les potions sorcières, mais ça soulage.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond se laissa tomber contre la porte.

- Et tu es venu jusqu'ici pour ça ?

- Oui.

- Sans mauvaises intentions ?

- Du tout.

- Dans l'unique bute de venir m'aider ?

- Parfaitement.

Devant le sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres du brun, il fut bien obligé de rendre les armes.

- Allons Malfoy, je suis certain que tu n'as pas envie de souffrir durant toute la confection de la potion.

Le blond inspira puis disparut de l'entrée pour partir d'un pas lent vers l'intérieur. Harry sourit et passa la porte puis la referma avant de suivre son guide. Draco l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon en attendant qu'il prenne sa douche. Il avait eu chaud, sentait le chlore, il préférait pouvoir se rafraîchir un peu avant de recevoir n'importe quel traitement. La douche fut donc vite prise, l'eau froide lui faisait du bien. Cependant, le picotement du coup de soleil ne s'effacerait pas si facilement. Il tenta une première approche devant la glace, mais ne put réellement voir les dégâts. Il retrouva Harry sirotant une menthe à l'eau. Celui-ci lui demanda de retirer sa chemise pour qu'il puisse voir l'étendu des dégâts. Dans son élan pudique, Draco avait renfilé une chemise en sortant de la douche. Il n'allait quand même pas se promener à moitié nu dans son manoir alors qu'il recevait quelqu'un. Harry fit une grimace en voyant l'état de son patient. La peau si blanche était à présent bien rouge et ce n'était que le début. D'ici demain, il serait bon à éplucher.

- Ton silence est éloquent. C'est si catastrophique que ça ?

Harry fronça le nez avant de prendre le tube de crème.

- Et bien disons que si tu voulais ressembler à une écrevisse, c'est gagné.

- Je savais que je n'aurai pas du venir.

- Allons, tu ne peux pas dire que tu te sois ennuyé sur la fin.

Draco, pour toute réponse, émit un grognement avant de se crisper lorsque la crème froide atterrit sur sa peau. Harry sourit en le voyant faire avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Il sentit le Serpentard frémir sous ses doigts alors qu'il étalait le produit. Il en reprit plusieurs fois, les dégâts étaient tellement impressionnant qu'il était pratiquement persuadé de devoir vider le tube en entier pour arriver à atténuer le coup de soleil.

Au début le blond fut surpris mais très vite, le massage que lui prodiguait le Gryffondor en étalant la crème le soulageait. Même si parfois il se tendait, il était sûr qu'allongé, il se serait endormi. Il tressaillit de nouveau lorsque les doigts s'égarèrent au niveau de l'élastique de son boxer. La chaleur monta rapidement jusqu'à ses joues. Profitant d'un moment où Harry reprenait de la crème, il se déplaça pour aller ouvrir la grande fenêtre.

- Un coup de chaud Malfoy ? sourit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui es cramé Potter.

L'excuse était minable, enfin, véridique aussi. Il avait chaud, un peu d'air lui ferait du bien, même s'il savait qu'on ne soignait pas ce genre de montée de chaleur avec un simple courant d'air. Harry se réinstalla dans son dos pour finir de le tartiner. Une fois fait, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Te revoilà devenu blanc Malfoy.

- Cela ne me rassure pas pour autant.

Harry sourit de nouveau et lui tendit le tube de crème. Draco s'installa dans le canapé sans pour autant s'enfoncer dans les coussins. Il allongea sa jambe pour lui faire subir le même traitement, puis ce fut le tour de la seconde avant de se relever pour s'occuper de ses bras. La tâche se compliqua lorsqu'il passa au torse. Harry le voyant s'empêtrer vint à sa rescousse. Posant ses mains délicatement sur le torse du blond, il se mit à étaler le produit en faisant des ronds afin que la crème soit bien absorbée. Il releva la tête pour voir s'il lui faisait mal mais ne put poser une seule question. Son visage était juste à hauteur du sien, et leur respiration pouvait se mêler. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent alors que les mains du brun continuaient le massage. Harry sentit monter la chaleur à son tour.

- Il fait chaud ici.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui.

Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ou plutôt, leurs regards n'arrivaient pas à se décrocher. Draco esquissa un micro sourire en voyant une légère rougeur sur les joues du brun.

- Aurais-tu pris un coup de soleil toi aussi ?

Il posa sa main pleine de crème sur la joue du brun. Le contact fut comme le coup de feu du départ d'une course. Les lèvres du brun fondirent sur celles du blond qui répondit tout aussi rapidement à la demande du baiser. Les lèvres se trouvèrent, ne se quittèrent pas, les langues se cherchèrent, entamèrent une danse avant que le reste du corps ne suive. Ils atterrirent sur le canapé, le blond grimaça lorsque son dos rentra en contact avec les coussins. Harry avec mansuétude le releva et inversa les rôles. Draco se retrouva ainsi à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Les lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau avant que le corps du blond ne s'allonge sur celui du brun. Harry reprit son souffle en le sentant s'affaisser, la respiration rapide. Le contre coup de ses brûlures venait de le faucher. C'était à prévoir. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure alors qu'il le sentait rejoindre pour de bon Morphée. Il soupira et attendit qu'il soit totalement endormi. Une fois la respiration apaisée, il se redressa et fit léviter le corps du Serpentard avant de le reposer sur le canapé. Il se rendit ensuite à la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Le soleil avait tapé fort aujourd'hui, et pas seulement sur la peau…

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, une douleur lancinante se faisait sentir dans tout son corps, mais surtout dans la partie qui touchait le canapé. Il se releva en maugréant avant d'appeler son elfe de maison. Celui-ci apparu rapidement avec un gobelet d'une drôle de couleur.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une potion que monsieur Potter m'a dit de vous donner ce matin lorsque vous vous réveillerez.

- Potter ?

- Oui avant de partir hier soir. Il m'a dit que vous souffririez sûrement d'une insolation.

Draco prit le gobelet et l'avala d'une traite puis se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la douleur se répercuta dans tous ses membres et se releva tout aussi rapidement.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Bien monsieur.

Le blond se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et laissa le liquide froid rincer sa peau. Une fois les idées un peu plus claires, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : préparer une potion pour ses coups de soleil avant qu'il ne mue.

oOo

Draco n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Potter depuis son passage. Il avait fini par se demander si tout ce qui c'était passé n'avait pas été le fruit de son insolation. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il était venu lui apportant un tube de crème moldu pour ses coups de soleil et rien d'autre. Les baisers et la flamme qui l'avait consumé un instant n'étaient que des choses incertaines. Il soupira en tournant les pages d'un énième livre de musique, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours qu'il ressassait des souvenirs sans savoir s'ils étaient vrais. La potion avait fait effet et il avait pu éviter de devoir passer ses journées en supportant mal d'être vêtu. Sa peau n'avait cependant pas repris pour autant une teinte blanche. Il pouvait faire disparaître la douleur, accélérer la création d'une nouvelle peau mais pas effacer la couleur. Si bien qu'à présent, il pouvait assurer à quiconque que oui, il quittait de temps en temps le manoir.

On lui annonça une visite et il reposa son livre. Blaise entra dans la bibliothèque un grand sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'accentua en voyant la belle couleur rouge de la peau de son meilleur ami.

- Je vois que tu n'avais pas pris le soin de te protéger lors de notre sortie.

- Pas comme si tu m'avais aidé à y penser lorsque tu es venu me traîner de force là-bas.

Blaise haussa les épaules, il n'y avait pas pensé.

- Enfin je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour me parler de mon coup de soleil ?

- Non en effet – sourit le métis – on organise une soirée pour Harry.

- Une soirée ?

- Oui pour son anniversaire.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir. Draco tu ne fais vraiment pas attention aux jours qui passent. Nous sommes le 31 juillet aujourd'hui.

Ce fut autour de Draco de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la date du jour pour passer sa journée dans la bibliothèque à lire.

- Et donc tu veux ?

- Et bien tu es convié.

- A l'anniversaire de Potter.

- Oui Draco, à quoi veux-tu que je te convie d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben on c'est dit avec Ginny que comme vous vous étiez pas trop mal entendu l'autre fois à la piscine, ce serait sympas que tu sortes de ton trou pour venir.

Draco garda le silence. Aller à l'anniversaire de Potter… les images qui lui revenaient en tête ne l'incitaient pas à se retrouver en face du brun.

- Je suis désolé Blaise, tu feras sans moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'était si horrible que ça l'après-midi qu'on a passé tous ensemble ? Bon tu as pris un coup de soleil, mais tu t'es bien amusé.

Le blond soupira et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée. Le métis hocha doucement la tête avant de rendre les armes. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger encore une fois à venir, surtout pour un anniversaire. Il préférait que ce soit de lui-même.

- Bien, écoute si jamais tu changes d'avis. Je te laisse l'heure et l'adresse là.

Puis sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce puis le manoir. Draco s'enfonça dans sa lecture quelques minutes puis soupira. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il posa son regard sur le carton d'invitation au bout de la table mais détourna les yeux pour les reposer sur les lignes de son livre. Automatiquement après quelques minutes à lire et relire les mêmes lignes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que son attention n'était pas à ça mais bien au carton d'invitation. Il finit par se lever et prendre le papier. L'écriture était calligraphiée signe évident que c'était Blaise qui avait fait les invitations. 20h. Un regard à l'horloge, il était 11h. Il avait 9h pour se décider.

19h58 et il se mordait la langue alors qu'il frappait à la porte de la maison de Blaise et Ginny. Il avait enfilé une chemise et un pantalon en lin histoire de ne pas trop faire ressortir son coup de soleil qu'il avait réussi en partie à masquer grâce à une crème qu'il avait passé la journée à concevoir dans son laboratoire à potion. La porte s'ouvrit sur une rouquine tout excitée.

- Draco, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu. Rentre-vite ! Il ne va pas tarder.

- Pas tarder ?

- Oui, Hermione l'a convaincu de venir ce soir pour un petit repas entre ami. Il se doute qu'on va fêter son anniversaire, mais pas que tout le monde sera là.

Draco se dépêcha donc de rejoindre le salon où en effet toute une petite troupe se trouvait installée prête à accueillir l'invitée d'honneur. Blaise lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je pensais vraiment pas que tu viendrais.

- Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir changé d'avis.

Le métis sourit de plus belle avant de faire attention aux bruits de l'entrée. Draco en profita pour observer les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Il y avait des amis du brun lors de Poudlard, quelques membres de l'Ordre qui l'avait soutenu, que des personnes qui avaient été proche de lui durant ses dernières années. Il avait un peu l'impression de faire tâche. Enfin, il avait peur que ce soit une sorte de réunion intime, avec le monde qu'il y avait, la réception le ferait se fondre dans la masse. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Draco vit tout le monde se figer. Puis la voix de Ginny leur confirma que c'était bien Harry qui venait d'arriver.

- Entrez, entrez.

- Ginny, franchement, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

- Mais si mais si. Un anniversaire ça se fête.

Tout le monde entendit Harry rendre les armes et entrer dans le salon. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser le pied dans la pièce que déjà les cotillons et joyeux anniversaires fusèrent dans tous les sens. Draco resta assit pendant toute la durée de l'accueil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si festif. Enfin, de ce qu'il pouvait voir de Potter, celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise, juste surpris de voir autant de monde. Il le vit passer d'un groupe à l'autre, se faire offrir une coupe de champagne par Hermione qui ne buvait pas à cause de l'enfant. Il sourit, remercia, embrassa, serra des mains en faisant le tour de la pièce. Voyant qu'il était plutôt bien entouré, le Serpentard s'éclipsa vers la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Il ne fit pas bien attention au temps qui passa, il essayait juste de se faire oublier ne se sentant pas du tout à sa place dans ce mouvement festif. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez-lui.

Alors que les conversations avaient repris depuis un moment, une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner. Harry lui offrit un sourire avant de s'installer contre le rebord de la fenêtre à son tour.

- Tu es venu.

- Pour te rendre ça.

Draco sortit de sa poche le tube de crème réduit. Harry fronça le nez avant de sourire de nouveau.

- Tu aurais du le garder, ou le jeter vu ce qui reste dedans.

Le blond ne dit rien, avant de partir il avait vu le tube de crème dans le salon, toujours à la même place. Il s'était simplement dit que ce serait une bonne excuse pour se rendre à la soirée. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant Harry, il se rendait compte que cette excuse était complètement débile.

- Tu es vraiment juste venu me ramener mon tube de crème ?

Draco hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il lui répondre d'autre ? Qu'il souhaitait le revoir et le sortir de sa tête ? Tenter de comprendre pourquoi il l'obnubilait tant ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas devant tant de monde. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Il se pencha pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire puis d'un pas rapide il traversa le salon pour quitter la fête. Une fois la porte refermée dans son dos, il soupira. Le silence de la rue lui fit du bien. Il remonta son col de chemise, la température avait baissé depuis leur journée à la piscine et avec son coup de soleil, il était plus réceptif au froid. Il s'aventura le long de la petite allée jusqu'au portail pour rejoindre la zone pour transplaner. Il était venu, c'était déjà pas mal. Blaise ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir d'être parti plus tôt. Il s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir et leva la tête en direction des nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de lui. Il avait fait beau trop longtemps pour un pays comme l'Angleterre, il était temps que la pluie revienne. Il s'apprêtait à traverser lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna et blanchit.

- Et c'est tout, rien de plus. Tu débarques, me ramènes ma crème, me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et tu t'en vas.

- C'est déjà pas mal.

- Tu crois ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Réellement.

Draco soupira et tourna la tête sur le côté. Harry posa deux doigts sur son menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Ne mens pas Malfoy. Tu n'as pas quitté ton manoir uniquement pour me rapporter quelque chose. Tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps à masquer tes coups de soleil pour une chose aussi inutile.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Il aurait réellement voulu lui rendre sa crème, il aurait attendu de ne plus avoir de coup de soleil, ou alors il aurait demandé à son elfe de maison de le lui faire porter. Il n'aurait pas perdu tout son après-midi à créer un produit pour lui permettre de se rendre à cette fête. Il serait resté dans la bibliothèque à lire son énième ouvrage de musique. Mais il était là et Harry se trouvait devant lui, il n'y avait personne dans la rue, juste eux deux. Et il voulait savoir, être sûr que l'échange qu'ils avaient eu était bien réel. Il était trop obnubilé par cette réponse pour la laisser filer.

- Je… c'est stupide. Soupira Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ?

- C'est juste que quand tu es passé après la sortie…

Il n'y arrivait pas et comble de tout, il se trouvait ridicule à ne pas pouvoir terminer une simple phrase. Merde, c'était si difficile que ça de demander : on sait embrasser ou pas ? Mais non, rien à faire, ça ne voulait pas passer ses lèvres. Harry en face commençait à comprendre ce qui dérangeait le blond. Il se rapprocha de lui doucement et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Aurais-tu du mal à faire du trie dans tes souvenirs ?

- Je – il se mordis la lèvre inférieure – un peu.

Harry se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, juste un simple contact avant de les retirer.

- Est-ce que ça t'éclaire un peu ?

Draco fronça le nez, oui ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Les images qui repassaient en boucle dans son esprit étaient donc bien réelles. Seulement il avait souvenir de quelque chose de plus intense. Il fit la moue ce qui fit rire Harry.

- Je vois, ce n'est pas encore assez pour te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du blond et quémanda l'entrée. Le baiser prit de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que la chaleur s'installait dans leur corps. De timide, il devint intense, les mains glissèrent sur le tissu et ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent à regret, front contre front ne se quittant pas des yeux.

- Alors je me suis réellement endormi ce soir là.

Harry émit un petit rire avant de caresser le dos du Serpentard.

- Tu ne supportes pas la chaleur, Malfoy.

- Tout le monde n'aime pas forcément le soleil, Potter.

Ils se sourirent avant que le baiser ne reprenne là où ils l'avaient laissé quelques secondes avant. Un grondement au loin les fit sursauter puis se fut le déluge. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que la pluie dégringolait sur eux. Draco remit une de ses mèches blondes en place et ne put résister à l'élan d'euphorie du brun. Lorsqu'un autre grondement se fit entendre, ils se calmèrent.

- On devrait rentrer avant d'attraper un rhume. Dit Harry le calme retrouvé.

Draco le regarda un instant avant de lui attraper le bras pour l'embrasser. Il lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et recula vers la zone pour transplaner. Harry le regarda faire, il ne reviendrait pas chez Blaise et Ginny avec lui, il savait qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place avec tout ce monde mais le sourire que lui offrit le Serpentard lui suffit. Il en était certain à présent, il avait une touche et elle était réciproque. Il le vit disparaître et resta un moment à regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce fut la voix de Ginny qui l'appelait qui le fit rebrousser chemin. Il la retrouva sur le pas de la porte, inquiète. Inquiétude qui disparut lorsqu'elle vit son petit sourire aux lèvres et sa chemise froissée ressortant de son pantalon.

Une fois chez-lui, Draco se laissa tomber trempé dans le salon et le regard ailleurs resta ainsi toute la nuit. Au petit matin, il avait un bon rhume. Et ce n'était pas le seul.

oOo

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'anniversaire et Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas revus. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si le temps manquait au blond pour se déplacer ou recevoir, non, mais Harry était dans la dernière ligne droite de son livre et il souhaitait vraiment le terminer. Si bien que lorsque Draco émergea en ce 5 août d'un livre passionnant sur la lyre dans la mythologie, il fut surpris de trouver un paquet sur sa droite. Il pencha la tête et tendit le bras pour prendre l'objet. Il défit l'emballage et sourit en voyant le titre. Harry l'avait terminé. Il l'ouvrit et prit la lettre qui se trouvait dedans.

_Pour mon premier lecteur. Critiques appréciées avant la dernière touche. _

Draco sourit et tourna les pages une à une avant de se plonger dans la lecture. Il en ressortit le lendemain matin en baillant. Ses doigts étaient couvert d'encre et ses yeux rouges d'avoir passé une nuit blanche à faire quelques annotations de-ci de-là. Il appela son elfe qui prit le manuscrit que lui tendait son maître.

- Dépose-le chez Harry Potter.

- Bien monsieur.

Draco ne prit même pas le temps de se lever pour se traîner jusqu'à son lit, il s'étala la tête dans ses bras à même la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux qu'il lui ait confié la dernière lecture de l'ouvrage. Oui, très heureux.

oOo

Blaise entra dans la bibliothèque et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Draco, il fronça le nez avant de ressortir pour se rendre dans le petit salon. Il le trouva endormi, un livre sur la poitrine. Le lieu était différent, mais le livre était toujours là. Il lui retira l'ouvrage pour voir ce qu'il lisait et fut surpris de voir que son répertoire avait changé. Enfin pas tout à fait. Cela restait sur la musique, mais il n'y était pas question de magie mais bien d'opéra moldu. Il le feuilleta rapidement en haussant un sourcil, comment Draco avait-il pu se procurer un ouvrage moldu. Le blond ne sentant plus son livre sur sa poitrine ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il tourna la tête pour voir son meilleur ami, le regard sceptique sur le livre que lui avait envoyé Harry. Il se redressa en s'étirant, faisant craquer tous les os de son pauvre dos. Le canapé n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir.

- Tu voulais quelque chose Blaise ?

Le métis sortit la tête du livre pour le regarder.

- Tu le sors d'où ce livre ?

- D'une librairie sûrement. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas venu me parler de ce livre.

- Non, c'est vrai – il le lui rendit – mais d'un autre. Harry va être édité.

- Vraiment ?

Blaise le regarda soupçonneux, il n'avait pas l'air si surpris que ça.

- Oui, un éditeur a accepté de publier son livre sans faire de retouche sur le texte. Il devrait sortir de presse sou peu et sera commercialisé dans trois jours. On voulait fêter ça avec un pique-nique. Les beaux jours sont de retour.

Draco soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu veux encore me sortir au soleil.

- Ça ne t'a pas si mal réussi que ça la dernière fois.

- C'est quand ?

- Ce midi.

Blaise vit le regard de Draco se voiler. Le blond se releva et défroissa sa chemise.

- Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de me prévenir.

- Mais je…

- Non, me prévenir, en avance, genre au moins un jour avant.

- Alors tu viens ?

- Pourquoi ma présence est à ce point indispensable ?

Le métis croisa et décroisa ses doigts avant de sourire.

- Toujours, tu sais que c'est toujours plus amusant quand tu es là pour remettre Ron à sa place.

Draco soupira et quitta la salle pour se diriger vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre, Blaise sur ses talons.

- Alors c'est un oui ?

- Demande en cuisine si y a de quoi préparer quelque chose.

La porte de la chambre se referma sur cette simple phrase.

oOo

La grande nappe était installée, chacun y avait déposé un morceau du repas. Le soleil tapait fort mais l'ombre d'un orme permettait de pouvoir échapper aux rayons. Le parc qui avait été choisi était propice pour ce genre de rendez-vous. Hermione était assise à l'ombre alors que Ginny s'affairait autour de la grande nappe. Ron et Harry était partit chercher quelques boissons, Neville et Luna ne tarderaient pas à arriver, tout comme Blaise. Peut-être accompagné de Draco. Hermione sourit en les voyant arriver au loin. Blaise faisait des grands signes de victoire alors que Draco suivait en traînant les pieds. Seulement la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, elle aidait Harry dans l'écriture du livre, il n'avait pas été difficile pour elle de savoir que le blond s'était retrouvé impliqué vers la fin. Ensuite Harry n'avait pas tenu sa langue longtemps. Elle était sa meilleure amie et confidente, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Et puis le Serpentard avait toujours été une source d'inspiration pour l'ouvrage. Il faisait partie des personnes pour qui il avait de l'estime, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Le blond la rejoignit sous l'orme et prit des nouvelles de sa grossesse juste au moment où Harry et Ron revenaient chargés de bouteilles. Un simple regard fut échangé entre le brun et le blond avant que tout prenne un tournant tout à fait habituel.

Le pique-nique se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Blaise savoura les répliques de Draco envers Ron, lui, qui ne pouvait plus le faire à cause de Ginny, se défoulait à travers le blond. Une fois le repas terminé, Ron, Blaise et Neville proposèrent d'aller chercher un ballon pour jouer. La demande fut acceptée. Luna et Ginny rangèrent le pique-nique alors qu'Hermione sommeillait contre l'arbre. Draco qui revenait de la poubelle s'installa dans les racines et fut rejoint par Harry tout souriant.

- Tu comptes rester là toute l'après-midi ?

- Oui.

- Viens jouer avec nous.

- Non.

- Pourtant cette fois, il n'y a pas de chlore. Le taquina le brun.

Draco releva un sourcil et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Non mais du soleil. Et je ne compte pas finir carbonisé.

Harry fit la moue, ancrant son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

- Tu n'as pas mis de protection ?

- Avec Blaise qui me disait de me dépêcher, non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de confectionner une potion.

Draco s'étira avant de se réinstaller un peu mieux entre les racines. Blaise et sa manie de le prévenir à la dernière minute chamboulait à chaque fois son organisation. Il avait promis de le prévenir la prochaine fois qu'ils organiseraient une sortie. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher à l'oreille du blond.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de te servir d'infirmier. Et puis – il lui tendit un tube de crème – moi je pense à tout.

Le Serpentard tressaillit au souffle dans son oreille avant de sourire et de prendre le tube de crème.

- L'offre est tentante. Donc si malgré la protection je me prends un coup de soleil, tu prendras tes responsabilités.

- Parfaitement.

La crème fut rapidement appliquée sur les parties découvertes et les deux garçons rejoignirent Ron, Neville, Blaise, Luna et Ginny pour débuter la partie. Hermione releva une paupière en souriant, avec le soleil qui tapait et le faible indice de la crème solaire qu'Harry utilisait, elle était certaine qu'Harry jouerait les infirmiers ce soir. Elle attrapa un livre dans son sac et l'ouvrit à la page des remerciements. Harry lui avait offert l'un des premiers tirages et il y en avait un second dans le sac du brun.

_Remerciement _

_A ma meilleure amie et confidente, sans qui, cet ouvrage n'aurait jamais vu le jour. _

_Aux êtres que nous avons aimés et qui ont disparus lors de la guerre. _

_Aux blessés qui souffrent encore mais à qui je souhaite de tourner la page. _

_A toi qui te reconnaîtra, mon inspiration. _

**Fin**

Un OS long, très long et tout aussi long qu'il a mis trois ans à voir le jour. D'accord, il est assez niais sur les bords aussi. Mais bon, je crois qu'on ne se refait pas.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

A tous ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires, dès que Japan Expo sera terminé, je devrais avoir le temps de reprendre l'écriture plus sérieusement.

D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez me voir, je serais présente avec Zoo Malfoy et Umbre77 (uniquement le dimanche) sur le stand Maskot en Z.236 lors de Japan Expo. N'hésitez pas à passer nous voir.

**Tchu**


End file.
